Fairy Tail: Darkus Call
by VongolaSky11
Summary: Natsu and the gang have returned from Edolas, and things are as crazy as ever. However, now a new and powerful Dark Guild called "Darkus Call" has made their move on the world. And with a new member being added to the guild, can they stop this new enemy?
1. Chapter 1: New Member

Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 1: New Member**

"Oh man, that was a disaster," groaned Lucy, as she and the rest of Team Natsu were returning to their guild, after completing a mission.

"I don't see what you're complaining about, I think that went pretty well," said Gray; now down to nothing but his pants.

"You guys nearly destroyed the entire town! And you call that _going pretty well_! And would it kill you to put on some pants!"

"Hey, those bastards challenged us to a fight, there was no way I was gonna back down," replied Natsu excitedly, now remembering how a few guys in the town they had just returned from had challenged them a fight. Which didn't end well; for the guys at least.

"I agree with Natsu, they did challenge us, and we couldn't back down from a challenge," agreed Erza.

"Why do I even bother," sighed didn't take them long to get back, as in a matter of minutes, they were back at the guild.

"We're back," shouted Natsu as he and his team came through the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hmm ,oh, welcome back everyone," said Lisanna, as she greeted them all with a warm smile.

"So, how did the mission go," asked Mirajane, greeting them with an equal smile.

"Don't ask," replied Lucy simply; earning a chuckle from the sisters.

"Welcome back Gray-sama." Gray turned to the source of the voice, and saw Juvia looking at him with her usual love struck face. Along with her, there was also Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, and Pantherlily.

"Hmph, took ya long enough Salamander. What's wrong, you can't finish a simple mission like that any quicker?"

"Huh, you saying you can do missions better than me," yelled Natsu, now getting in Gajeel's face.

'That's exactly what I'm saying," retorted Gajeel, now closing what little distance they had.

"Why don't you prove it then!"

"Gladly!" And with that, the two quickly began exchanging blows, and like every other brawl in this guild, it would soon grow. As Natsu attempted to hit Gajeel, he accidently hit Gray. And Gajeel hit Elfman, trying to score a blow on Natsu.

'Why you! You did that on purpose," shouted Gray as he joined in the rumble, alongside Elfman, as he yelled-

"Since I'm a man, there's no way I can back down from this fight!" Soon, others were joining in the fight as well. Either from being hit by someone, or simply getting caught in the moment.

"Come on Natsu, you can do it," Cheered Happy, as he was watching the brawl from a bird's eye view.

"Oh good grief, can't they act civilized for once," sighed Charle, as she, Wendy, and a few others watched the fight go on.

"You have to admit though, this guild certainly is lively though," said Pantherlily, as he stood on a table near Erza.

"It certainly is," she agreed. Lisanna then chuckled as she then said-

"Not much has changed here, has it?" Lucy then smiled at her, remembering that she hadn't seen anyone here in over two years.

"_She's right, we've only been back for about a week, but nothing's really changed," _thought Lucy.

The fight had continued for a couple of more minutes before someone shouted-

"ENOUGH!" Everyone then stopped immediately and looked up to the source of the sound, spotting their master, stand on top of the second floor railing. He then jumped down onto the stage and then continued. "I have an important announcement to make. Today, we'll be receiving a new member to our guild." At hearing this, everyone simply looked at each other, mumbling something or another.

"A new member, I hope they're strong," said Natsu as he was now getting excited about hearing they'd be getting a new member.

"Aye, Natu's all revved up now!"

"To be honest with you all, he's been a member for three days now, but he's been too shy to show his face around anyone. But I finally convinced him to meet everyone. Speaking of which, hey, you can come out now." At hearing this a boy suddenly appeared from a door near the stage, and walked up towards Makarov. He had mid-length black hair, black eyes, a light skin tone, had a slim build, and appeared to be around the same age and height as Natsu. "Well, go ahead and introduce yourself," Makarov told him as he moved to allow the boy to speak.

"Uuumm, hello, my name is Xanyew Driver, I'm 17 years old, I live close to the guild, and I look forward to working with you all. I hope we can all become friends." However, no one could barely hear a single word he said, as he was mumbling.

"Huh, what did ya say, I couldn't hear ya," yelled one member.

"Could you speak up a little bit more," yelled another.

"Come on, we can't hear a word your saying!" And with that, nearly the whole guild was shouted at him. At hearing so many people yelling at him, Xanyew grew more and more nervous. After about a few more seconds of being yelled at, Xanyew's nervousness had apparently grew to the breaking point , as he yelled-

"I SAID MY NAME IS XAYNEW DRIVER! I'M 17 YEARS OLD, I LIVE CLOSE TO THE GUILD, I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU ALL! AND I HOPE THAT WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS!" At hearing him yell this, everyone immediately stopped.

"Alright, that's what I'm talking about! Someone with a fiery soul," Natsu shouted, his fists starting to blaze. Xanyew simply looked at him with a shocked expression on his face. Natsu caught the boys' gaze, and gave him his usual grin. At seeing this, Xanyew quickly looked away and proceeded to walk off the stage.

"Alright then, I want you all to give our new friend a warm welcome, make him feel right at home. But most off all, let's show him what Fairy Tail's all about!"

"Ai, master," they all shouted, as they all then returned to doing the things they did everyday.

"Ah man, I made a fool of myself on the first day. I'm such an idiot," groaned Xaynew, as he took a seat by the bar. He was so busy moaping around, that he didn't notice someone walking up behind him, until they tapped him on the shoulder. He quickly spun around to see Lucy.

"Hey there," she greeted him with her kind smile.

"Hey," he said simply, turning away from her with a slight blush on his face.

"Huh, what's wrong," she asked noticing this.

"I'm sorry, it's just that...I get nervous whenever I talk to a pretty girl I don't know." Lucy smiled at this. One because he had just called her pretty, and two, he seemed to be a nice guy.

"Anyway, it's nice to meet you I'm-"

"Lucy Heartphilia," he finished, cutting her off. When he saw her questioning looks, he decided to continue. "I know your name because I've heard of the Heatphilia family. I heard they had a daughter, her name was Lucy, and that she was in Fairy Tail. So when you told me your name, i just kinda put two and two together."

"Hey calm down! I didn't say a thing! All I was gonna say was that I was shocked that you already knew my name, but was kinda glad, cuz now we can skip the introductions, and get to know eachother. So, are from Magnolia?" He was about to respond, when he was interupted by a familiar voice.

"Yo Xaynew, let's fight!" They both turned to see Natsu, with a fiery look in his eyes.

"Aye Natsu, you shouldn't challenge people without introducing yourself!"

'Alright then, I'm-."

"Natsu Dragneel, I've heard of you too."

"Alright, then let's fight!" However, he was knocked down by a familiar foot. They both turned to see that it was Erza who knocked him down. And with her were, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane.

"Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvewll, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Loxar, Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane!" They all looked at Xaynew with questioning looks, as they didn't see how he could've known their names without them introducing themselves.

"He knows alot about us," explained lucy, which apparently satisfied the others.

"Anyway, let us be the first ones to welcome you to Fairy Tail," said Erza with a warm smile.

"Thank you," he replied blushing, as he found Erza and the other girls to be pretty.

"Hey Xaynew, don't think you've gotten away from anything! One of these days, were gonna fight, and until that day, I look forward to it," said Natsu, as Xaynew simply looked at Natsu.

'Alright," he replied as he walked away from the group. however, when he was out of hearing range, he whispered something to himself." So this is Fairy Tail, hmm, it certainly is interesting."


	2. Chapter 2: 1st mission

**Chapter 2: First Mission**

****The Next Day****

"Man, why'd I decide to get up so early," yawned Xaynew, as he entered the Fairy Tail guild. As he made his way to the bar, he noticed that a few other members; including Natsu's team, was already there.

"Good morning, Xaynew-kun," greeted Mirajane, as Xaynew took a seat.

"Good morning, Mirajane-san," he replied nervously, with a blushing face.

"You know you can just call me Mirajane, or just Mira-chan if you want, we are friends after all right," she informed him, giving him a sweet smile. However, this in turn caused him to blush, even more. Once he noticed his face was feeling hotter than usual, he quickly turned away from her and said-

"Sorry, it's just that, that smile…plus your face…was just too much for me to handle." Like Lucy, Mirajane simply smiled at Xaynew's actions.

"_Hmm, he's such a sweet boy, he'll fit right in here, I'm sure of it. And I know master was too_," she thought. However, her train of thought was interuppted by Natsu shouting-

"YO XAYNEW, GOOD MORNIN!" The two then looked to see a grinning Natsu.

"Good morning, Natsu," Xaynew said quietly.

"Natsu, you're looking as energetic as ever, you going on a mission," asked Mirajane.

"You know it!"

"So, where to this time?"

"We're heading to a town called Rosenbalt. The request says that the townspeople are being terrorized by members of the dark guild, **Midnight**** Crow**. The reward is 300,000 Jewels per person**," **informed Erza, as she and the rest of Team Nattsu came over to the bar.

"Good morning Xaynew," greeted Lucy with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Lucy," he simply mumbled, turning away from her, with a blushing face.

"Hey Xaynew," called Gray; as if he were about to ask him a question.

"Yeah," he aked, turning around.

"Have you even gone on a mission yet?" To this, Xaynew simply shook his head. The area then suddenly went quiet for a few seconds, until everyone, minus Xaynew shouted-

"WWWHHHAAATTT!" This caused Xaynew to jump back slightly, as he was caught off gaurd by their sudden yell.

"No way! You mean you've been in a guild for 4 days, and haven't gone on a mission yet!" Xaynew simply shook his head, somewhat scared by Natsu right now.

"Then there's only one thing to do," Erza said, with a dark tone.

"Yep," agreed Lucy, as she then wrapped her whip around him.

"You're coming with us on our mission," all of team Natsu said in union.

'Huh, no way, I don't wanna go on a mission today," he retorted, trying to break free from her whip. But his attempt was quickly stopped by Gray freezing all of him but his head.

"You're coming with us whether you want to, or not," said Erza, as she led the way.

'But I don't want to!"

"Alright, let's go," said Natsu happily, completly ignoring him.

"Somebody, Anybody, Help Me!"

"_Good luck Xaynew-kun, you're gonna need it_," thought Mirajane, as they left for the train station. As they walked through the streets of Magnolia, people stopped and stared at the near frozen boy, being dragged by Lucy; asking for anyone to help him. However, when they realized that he and the others were from Fairy Tail, they simply dismissed the sight, as they knew Fairy Tail was well known for their crazyness. After a couple more minutes of trying to break free, Xaynew saw that it was pointless, and gave up. By this time though, they were already at the station, and had boarded the train as it left the station.

As soon as the train began to move, Natsu immediately looked like he was about to throw up.

"Uum, can you please let me out of this. I'm starting to feel my body freeze up," asked Xaynew. With that Erza took out one of her swords, and cut him out of Gray's ice. Lucy then proceeded to untie him, allowing him to breathe normally again.

"Sorry about that, but that was the only way we could get you to come with us," apologized Erza, as she got a blanket for him, seeing that he was beginning to shiver.

"It's alright, I needed to go on a mission anyway though. By the way, is he gonna be okay," he asked pointing to Natsu.

"Aye, Natsu gets like this whenever he's on a vehicle."

"No way. A dragonslayer with motion sickness? That's rare to come around."

"Hey Xaynew, you never answered my question yesterday, where are you from?" Xaynew turned to face the window as he said-

"Sorry, but, I just don't feel comfortable talking about my personal stuff with others." Lucy's face immediatly saddened as she thought that she was on good terms with him, at least for him to open up to her. However, she didn't want the others to know, as she said-

"Oh it's okay, really. I shouldn't have been so pushy."

"Xaynew, you know you don't have to bee so nervous around us, we're your friends," informed Erza. However, he didn't turn his head away from the window. In fact, he didn't even say another word.

"Xaynew, you okay," asked Gray, as he poked him, yet still no answer. Happy then jumped from Natsu over to him, to see that he was sleeping.

"Aye, you guys, he's asleep," he souted shocked that someone could go to sleep on a train so quickly.

"W-what, no way!" Gray then shook him yelling, "Hey, wake up, come on wake up!" But still Xaynew didn't awaken.

"We should just let him sleep for now. We'll wake him up when we get to the town." They all then did as Erza said, as each then proceeded to do their own individual thing. Lucy, writing for her novel. Gray, trying to get a little sleep himself. Erza, simply sitting their. And Happy, eating fish. After around a half an hour, they were in Rosenbalt.

"Alright we're here. We should probably wake Xaynew up now," said Lucy, as she was bout to wake him up. But the second she was about to do so, she saw that he was already woke. "Holy crap! Don't scare me like that!"

"Huh, whadya mean," he asked confused.

"Dude, you were out cold the whole time," admitted Gray. A look of embarassemet came over Xaynew's face.

"Sorry. It's just that, I fall asleep when I'm on a vehicle."

"No way, you've got motion sleepyness," asked Happy.

"Huh, dose someyhing like that even exist," asked Natsu, coming back to his old self.

"Must be, cause it looks like I have it."

"Anyway, we should get going," said Erza, as they continued onto the supposed location of the dark guild's base. Throughout the walk there, Natsu attempted to have a conversation with Xaynew, yet all his attempts failed.

When they were almost their, Xaynew suddenly aksed-

"Uum, can I go to the bathroom real quick?" Earning a questioning look from the group. "W-well, you see, I didn't get a chance to go before we left. And I was asleep while we were on the train, so I couldn't go then. So, can I go?"

"You're not a child, you don't have to ask permission to go. I think there should be a restroom right around there. We'll wait right here until you come back," chuckled Erza. After hearing this, he immediately made a B-line for the destination she said.

"Hehe, Xaynew's really interesting ain't he," asked Natsu.

"Yeah, he's a little shy, but he seems like a nice guy," added Gray.

"I wish he would open up to us more," said Lucy, with a somewhat sad face.

"Aye, we don't know anything about him!"

"Let's just give him time. I'm sure he'll open up to us eventually," said Erza, to this, the others agreed. Suddenly, they then heard Xaynew screaming, startling them all. Upon hearing him, they raced off to his location. However, when they got their, they found that he wasn't there.

"Xaynew! Xaynew! Where are you," shouted Natsu, looking for his friend. Lucy then noticed a paper on the ground, and informed the others. They all then read the paper as it read-

_"Dear, Fairy Tail, we know who you are, and we know why you're here too. But we don't really care. And you know why, cuz we've got your little friend with us. And if you don't want anything to happen to him, you'll come to our base; wich you probably already know where, and meet our demands. Well, what will you fairies do?"_

"Damn it, those bastards got Xaynew," growled an enraged Natsu.

"We've gottaa go save him," said Lucy, already beginning to take out her whip.

"Aye, let's go!"

"Hold on," ordered Erza, stopping them all. "We need to think this through. For all we know, they could be holding him in an entirely different area., and they could be luring us into a trap. Then again, they could also be holding him in the location they say they are, but then again, they could also have someone transform themselves into him as well. The possibilities of what they could have done are simply endless. But...one thing is true. We must save our comrade, no matter what the cost!" To this, the others simply agreed as they all then continued to the base to rescue Xaynew.

"_Hold on Xaynew, we're coming_," thought Natsu, ready to beat up anyone who took his friend.

* * *

**Sorry about leaving it like this everyone, but I had to end it here. Don't worry though, next chap, you'll see Xaynew's power in action.**

**P.S. I'm thinking of updating this story in manga style. So I'll update it every Thursday or Friday, tell me what you think about this. Anyway, peace!**


End file.
